Many luminaires (or lighting fixtures) are placed in recessed applications in which contamination is transmitted through the air. In such cases, luminaires that are sealed from the environment are preferred, and in some cases, mandated by various regulatory bodies. In the past however, lighting fixtures of this type have a number of negative performance characteristics among which are undesirable lens reflections and unsightly gaps in the light paths. All of these functional shortfalls further are accompanied by less-than-desirable aesthetics.
The terms “luminaire” and “lighting fixture” are used interchangeably in this document.